A Weasel and A Flower
by A Shattered Past
Summary: 30 theme drabble challenge from god knows where. ItaIno drabbles. R&R.


Mira: I found an old theme challenge and I have no idea where I found it on the internet it was written down in one of my old notebooks. First Chapter

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Naruto?

30 themes pt. 1

1. Dancing  
He would walk around Konoha at night to clear his mind. This night however was different than the rest. The 19 year old boy saw a whirl of silvery gold hair swish past one of the houses accompanied with an old song his mother used to sing to him. Curiosity got him and he followed the repeating melody to a field by the trying grounds.

'Sakura sakura  
Noyama mo sato mo  
Mi-watasu kagiri'

The girl, who was his brother's friend, Ino, was twirling around singing the song of spring.

'Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Asahi ni niou  
Sakura sakura  
Hana zakari'

Itachi found the girl... interesting.

2. Smile  
It was his mother's birthday so he decided to get her flowers since she was in to flower meanings, Sasuke had gotten her a book of the meanings so he figured, why not?

He went to the Yamanaka shop. He honestly was starting to develop a fascination with the 15 year old that worked there.  
"Hey Itachi-san." Ino greeted.  
"Hello Ino-san, can you help me with some flowers for my mother?' He asked.  
"Sure, what kind does she like?"  
" She's been in to flower meanings recently."  
"Okay then. Well lily of the valley means sweetness, a pink carnation for gratitude, a day lily for enthusiasm, and baby's breath for festivity, since it is her birthday. There you go!" She said smiling.  
"Yes, thank you." He said smiling back to her, something you don't normally see from him.

3. Open doors  
It had been a while since the two had last seen each other, Itachi had just gotten back from a b rank mission which was child's play for him. He figured he would visit Ino and get some flowers for Shisui's grave. He was about to enter the shop when he heard through the half open staff room door the girl called Sakura yelling 'are you crazy' at who he assumed was Ino.

"I can't help it Sakura it isn't my fault he's nice to me!" He heard Ino say back to her friend. Itachi would have left already if he wasn't so intrigued by their conversation.

"Ino, it's never gonna happen, I'm sorry but it's true." The pink haired girl replied.

"You don't know that..."

"Ino! It's Itachi Uchiha we're talking about here! He's the equivalent to a god!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the new discovery. He decided to come back later so Ino wouldn't know he heard all of that.

4. Innocence  
Due to Itachi's new discovery, he had started talking to Ino more often. He wasn't quite sure how he felt for her but he knew he found her adorable. She was so innocent, easily flustered, and blushed very often. He felt like a bit of a jerk for abusing his knowledge of her crush on him against her but, he really couldn't help himself. She was too cute when she acted the way she did for him to stop. Especially when he smiled at her, nobody has ever reacted to him like that and he loved it.

5. Blue

Ino had not known the extent of her crush on Itachi until exactly 3.4 seconds ago when he told her what he just told her. Her entire body was tingling, her face was probably the same shade as a tomato, and her mouth ran a bit dry. She was aware that he had been visiting her more casually as a friend now, but that was probably because every other girl he has tried to talk to just flirts with him and he is incapable of having normal conversation with them. This definitely made her crush on him develop, but now, she thought she would pass out. As soon as he left she ran full speed to Sakura's house.

"I don't know what to do with myself Sakura!" You won't believe me when I tell you what he said to me!"

"What did he say to you?" Sakura replied cautiously

"He said my eyes remind him of the sky and that they are the prettiest he's ever seen!"

"Ino, that doesn't-"

"You don't just tell a friend that they have the prettiest eyes you've ever seen!"

Mira: I hope you enjoyed my fluffy little drabbles. R&R


End file.
